


Don't Go

by SWoodnutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWoodnutt/pseuds/SWoodnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes out to his Dad and accidentally to Scott. Oh and Derek stays the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's short but then again it's my first work! Feedback would be nice :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

"Derek?" Stiles' voice was barely a whisper but he knew Derek would hear him.  
"Yes, Stiles?" Derek was lying next to Stiles, circling a finger around Stiles' belly button, his other arm was being used as Stiles' pillow.   
"What do you think Scott will say when we tell him?" Scott was Stiles' best friend and one of the increasing number of werewolves (I dont think that makes sense, help?) in Beacon Hills.  
"I don't know, but I think he'll be glad you're over Lydia. For good this time," Derek placed a gentle kiss on the top of Stiles' head. Stiles snuggled closer to Derek, their legs a tangle between the sheets.  
"I guess I was over her a long time ago, but I didn't want to be." Stiles sighed.  
"I'm glad you are," Derek said.   
"Stiles!" Stiles' dad shouted from downstairs.  
"Crap!" Stiles jumped up and pulled on some joggers. He turned around and saw Derek about to leave through the window.  
"Don't go," Stiles said. "I want to tell my dad about us?" He was unsure if Derek wanted to finally come out after three months of secretly dating.   
"Tomorrow, I promise." Derek blew Stiles a kiss and jumped from the window. Stiles felt a warmth in his stomach at the thought of finally not having to sneak around anymore, especially in his own home. 

Seconds after Derek had left, the door to Stiles bedroom opened.  
"Hey, Dad," Stiles smiled at his father.   
"I thought I heard two voices just now," Stiles' dad looked around the room with a confused expression.   
"Er, no, just me," Stiles lied. His dad looked at him suspiciously.  
"So, how's it going, son? We never seem to talk anymore." Stiles could tell his Dad was about to try and have a very deep conversation with him. And Stiles was not in the mood for that.  
"I'm fine Dad," he said.   
"What's with all the sneaking around then?" Stiles was surprised by that question.  
"Wh - what?"  
"I'm a sheriff, Stiles. Of course I'm going to notice you sneaking around!"  
"I'm not sneaking around! We're just -"   
"We're?!"   
"Look Dad," Stiles hesitated. "I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't freak out?" Stiles' dad shook his head in confusion.  
"Tell me Stiles," he was worried. Stiles could tell by his voice.  
"Dad, I'm bisexual." Stiles' voice was more confident than he expected to be.  
"Thank God!" Stiles' dad shouted and threw his arms around Stiles. This too shocked Stiles.  
"Dad?"  
"I thought you were on drugs or had joined a gang!" Stiles laughed.  
"No, Dad. I'm just sorta gay."  
"And I'm so proud of you for telling me Stiles." Stiles hugged his Dad again, he felt as if the weight on his shoulders was suddenly gone. "Now get some sleep. It's late."  
"Night Dad." Stiles' dad patted his shoulder and left the room. Stiles sighed with relief and flopped onto his bed.

"Stiles?" A quiet voice said from the direction of Stiles' window. Stiles turned his head and saw Scott crouching on his window ledge.  
"Scott!" Stiles hadn't expected his best friend to appear like that.   
"When were you gonna tell me?" Scott walked over to where Stiles was sitting. He looked angry, and disappointed.  
"Tomorrow. Right after I told my dad."  
"Huh." Scott's face was emotionless as he looked at the floor. "So, you're bi. And by the smell in here, you're with Derek." Scott looked as his best friend.  
"Yeah. He is." Derek's voice came from the window.  
"I have a front door, you know?" Stiles gesture towards the door with his arms.  
"Ok," Scott said. "How long?"  
"Us?" Derek pulled Stiles close to him. "Three months."  
"You didn't tell me earlier?!" Scott almost shouted. Stiles could see that Scott felt betrayed, his eyes gave him away.   
"Scott! My dad!" Stiles whispered loudly. Stiles felt a pang of guilt as he looked his best friend in the eyes.  
"Sorry, but still!" Scott gestured from Derek to Stiles and back to Derek.  
"We weren't certain," Derek sighed.  
"But you're certain now?" Scott looked from Stiles to Derek.  
"Yes." They said at the same time.  
"So, no more of that Lydia obsession?" Scott smiled. Stiles sighed with relief and relaxed.  
"No more Lydia," Stiles smiled back.  
"If you hurt him in any way Derek, I swear I will kill you." Derek nodded at Scott.   
"I have no intention of hurting Stiles. I promise you that much, Scott."   
"Good," Scott looked at Stiles. "I gotta go now, I'll see you at school Stiles."  
"Yeah." Stiles smiled at Scott. Scott smiled back and vaulted out of the window. Stiles walked over to it.   
"I have a door you know!" He called after Scott, shaking his head.  
"I should go too." Derek headed for the window.  
"Don't," Stiles whispered as he tiptoed to reach Derek's lips with his.  
"Okay," Derek whispered as he pressed his lips to Stiles' and pushed him gently onto the bed. It never took Stiles long to persuade Derek to stay the night, all it took was one simple kiss.


End file.
